Don't Worry It Will End Soon
by Asutorido
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki was never a romantic and he sure as hell wasn't feeling the effects of unrequited love. He had no time for coughing up flowers.
1. The Blooming

Bakugou Katsuki was never a romantic and he sure as hell wasn't feeling the effects of unrequited love.

He had noticed the little glances the two would share at the beginning. As time progressed and the end of the exams came by he knew exactly what was happening. Deku, _fucking_ Deku, was falling in love with the Half and Half Bastard. From what Katsuki could tell the Bastard returned the feelings.

He wouldn't say he cared but he could feel the pang in his chest as Deku would walk in and chirp "Good Morning Todoroki-kun!". Ah sure at first it wasn't a big deal but eventually they would start gravitating towards each other more. He would notice that in class they wouldn't have entire conversations. They would mostly keep to small touches and share laughs with the entire class but when they weren't in class they were together in each other's room.

Having the room next to Deku made it impossible not to listen to the laughter the two would share. Everytime he tried to distract himself by going out to train would lead to more pain. He would imagine every little interaction they were having. He could see the beautiful smile Deku would flash everytime he laughed. He could imagine Deku leaning into Todoroki from laughing to hard and Todoroki would slowly lean forward into a gentle kiss.

Bakugou gnarled the thought of the two sucking face was disgusting. No, he did not feel like his heart was breaking. No, he did not feel anything but anger.

Bakugou stared at his fist. It was currently clenching and releasing. He wondered if this feeling was something he would get used to. He knew that the two of them definitely didn't give a crap about him. He knew Deku was probably forgetting everything about him. Filling himself up with feeling for Todoroki.

The small water droplets in his hand were beginning to become numerous. It wasn't that he was crying. He was releasing his stress in the only form he could at the moment.

With a shudder he felt himself curl into himself sliding down the wall of the gym. He had been training. The strain on his muscles was nothing compared to the strain on his mind and the pain in his heart.

He felt the pressure in his lungs increasing as his sobs became more noticeable. He was shaking at this point he knew that it was too late to stop himself and the faster he finished the faster he could get back to his room. He wanted it to be over already.

It was halfway through a choked sob that he felt it. Something was in his throat. He could feel his hackles shaking his body as he tried to push out the unknown object from his throat.

When the object finally came out it was covered in blood and mucus. But what really caught attention was the softness.

Two delicate flower petals sat on his hand. The blood and mucus couldn't hide the vibrant green chrysanthemum petal and the red with white tip dahlia petal.

Unrequited love really was going to kill him at this rate, but he'd rather die than confess to either of them.

...

A/N:

I have to admit I live for angsty Bakugou. I don't know if I will continue writing for this story but for now I think it will stay a one-shot.

Flower meanings that I believe go with the situation.

Green Chrysanthemum:

Loyalty and devotion, both romantic and platonic

chrysanthemum-flower-meaning/

Dahlia:

Commitment to another person or a certain ideal

dahlia-flower-meaning/


	2. No take Backs

Bakugo Katsuki was an enigma. He never let himself be understood completely. Always pushing against others… keeping himself miles away from _me_.

Midoriya Izuku was always sure that he was the reason Katsuki always avoided the common room. He knew Katsuki despised being around him as much as he wanted to be the number one hero. He wanted to show Deku that he would always be beneath him but Izuku knew that this wasn't possible anymore. Izuku was seeking a dream that he shared with Katsuki. He would reach it. He would become the best hero no matter the challenge, the foe or the _friend_ that got in his way.

Katsuki had been avoiding him for a while now. It had started to become much more noticeable now that he hung around Kirishima more often. Kirishima had been the type to always start class events in the dorms. He would ask everyone if they wanted to sleep over in the common room and watch movies all night or he'd drag others into playing soccer. Sometimes around the beginning of the month when everyone got their allowance he'd drag everyone to go shopping. But now that he hung out with Katsuki more often it was easier to see that there was less interaction between the whole class.

It was easy to see what he was up to. There were random encounters in the dorms as he traveled between Todoroki and his room. These few times he would run into Katsuki and Kirishima. He could see why they were rapidly becoming close friends. They were so perfectly matched. And each time he ran into them he would smile and try to start a conversation but that usually resulted in a fowl tempered Katsuki.

He was sure that maybe if he didn't pay it much attention the pit in his stomach would disappear eventually. He really hated the feeling and he knew that it was an irrational feeling. But why couldn't Kaachan enjoy being around him like he did before, like he did now with Kirishima?

The feeling was hard to ignore when he was in his dorm. So, to fill up the space that was growing inside his stomach and to distract himself he would invite Todoroki over.

Shouto was amazing. His dual quirk was powerful and easily one of the strongest he's seen. Along with his amazing quirk he was also quite intelligent. He was easy to talk to. Todoroki was always listening and even put in his own thoughts when he knew it was needed. But there was always something missing. Izuku could never pinpoint the feeling. It felt like a deep longing for something. Everytime he felt it he would push it aside in favor of laughing or making a new observation of Todoroki.

Maybe he couldn't have Kaachan but he didn't mind staying with Todoroki. He was honest, understandable, and warm.

….

"If them seeds never blossom, let me sow again  
Like, I can reckon we could glow again  
But you're just sayin' no again"

 _All Time Low_ \- Jon Bellion

A/N:

I had a random burst of inspiration after I listened to this song. I really don't know what to think about this story. Bakudeku is such a confusing ship and then adding Kiribaku and Tododeku. There are a lot of dynamics to take into account. But I feel like Bakudeku is sort of meant to be just friendship in the end.


	3. Chase the Tiger

Todoroki Shouto has always known that he would always be cold. At least for years he did but now he knows it isn't cold he radiated from his left side was his comfort. The control he had over it always put his mind at ease. Everytime he used it he would make sure to keep his mom in his mind. With his mom in his minds eyes he knew he was safe.

That was before the heat flooded him. Before MIdoriya became synonymous with fire instead of his father. When he used his fire before all he could think of was his father. The fire would consume and destroy without any regard for those around it. Endeavor just like his fire would consume anything in order to reach his goal of being number one. He would do anything to beat his father back even if it meant keeping himself imprisoned in ice.

But now when he used his fire for Midoriya he knew it was to help. His fire was his command and his to control. With it he would be the hero that was needed. The hero that would selflessly help and support. He would show his father that with Midoriya he would surpass him in every way. He would show him that the torture he put his family through would blow up in his face and leave him with nothing.

Midoriya showed him something his father never did, love. He was so full of this selfless _love_. It was truly amazing that he could help all even at the expense of himself. He would help even if his help was unnecessary. He would help all in the name love. And if Todoroki didn't know any better he would definitely be jealous.

On that note it brought him to his biggest problem when regarding Midoriya. Bakugo Katsuki.

That boy was something else. He was somehow the center of Midoriya's attention. He was a big influence on Midoriya before and after U.A. And he was always a moment from letting his flames out at full force when he saw those two together.

He was sure that Bakugo knew he would never measure up to Midoriya. And it wasn't just in his heroics but as a lover. Midoriya deserved something better than anything Bakugo could ever try. That is if he tried at all.

Midoriya puts his all into everything he does and because of this Shouto knew if he wanted to be apart of Midoriya Izuku's life he had to put everything into. He would not stop his feelings because his feeling felt like a fire that would never go out.

He would show Midoriya the warmth that he never felt from Bakugo. He would show him the love that he deserved.

…..

"I'll stop time for you  
The second you say you'd like me to  
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing"

Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes

A/N:

I admit Todoroki even if he isn't as expressive as all the other characters he's probably just as emotional. I really like this chapter or whatever it is. I liked it mostly because I though it was going to be hard to write for him, but I realized it was much easier than writing for Deku. Anyways I think I might start an actual story from this. Anyways Goodnight! I always write at night.


End file.
